fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Baal Zebul
Baal Zebul (バアルゼブル, Baaruzeburu), aka Klutotékhnēs, is a Wandering Mage who uses Forger Magic. He set himself the goal of collecting all five of the Forging Lighters. Appearance Baal is a thin man with light brown hair, which is parted at a 7:3 ratio. His brown eyes are similar to those of snakes, slit-like and thin, which give him a rather sinister look. He wears loose yellow overalls that expose his lanky chest, and a thick black scarf with mechanical, red gear patterns on it. He also wears round, light orange glasses with round joints, giving it a mechanical appearance. He has a habit of placing his glasses on top of his head, making some wonder if he actually needs the glasses or if they are just for show. Personality While usually a very confident looking man, his emotions are anything but stable. Whatever emotion he is feeling, it seems to come through to a rather extreme degree, though he seems to hate this about himself. Baal has a tendency to talk down to others and seems to have a talent for pissing others off, but if they strike him out of anger he believes himself to have been attacked without provocation. The only thing about his personality that seems to be stable is Baal's belief that he can, and will, one day create the perfect machine and will one day wipe out the need for all other forms of magic besides his own. At some point, he somehow got the idea into his head that he needs to collect all five of the Forging Lighters. He believes that if all five are brought together, they can be combined and create a Perfect Forging Lighter that can create anything that the holder desires. How he got this idea is unclear. History Synopsis Equipment Klutotékhnēs (レノーネッド アーティフィサー, Renowned Artificer): This lighter is considered to be the most in tuned to it's user, because it will create different things based on their emotions. The base of all the creations come from the person's subconscious, making them all similar in one way or another, but they can vary quite significantly between different emotions. Klutotékhnēs produces a yellow fire, as well as yellow creations. Magic and Abilities Forger Magic: A rare Holder Magic that has only recently been invented. It is used by the user channeling their magic into a special magic lighter while it is lit. This causes the fire to forge different metal constructs depending on the users personality, as well as which lighter is being used. These constructs are only temporary and will disappear when the user closes the lighter. Baal's lighter allows him to create several different mechanical constructs depending on how he is feeling at the time it is created. *'Dragon of Fear' (恐怖の竜, Kyōfu no ryū): Created whenever Baal is feeling fear, usually during a battle and when he lacks the upper hand. It is a massive mechanical dragon that is about 100 meters from the tip of its head to the tip of its tail and sports an equally massive wingspan. The Dragon has a pair of spiked wheels instead of legs, with a smaller pair of wings set above the wheels. The machine is large and bulky but moves surprisingly quickly given its size. It has incredible destructive power mainly through physical, brute force due to its size and weight, but it also has the capabilities to breath fire (via a flamethrower located in the mouth). *'Knight of Bravery' (勇気の騎士, Yūki no kishi, lit Knight of Courage): Created whenever Baal feels brave, usually before a battle or when he believes he has the upper hand. It is a 15 foot tall humanoid machine with its right arm being a massive lance and its left arm being a large, gear-shaped shield with a spike in the center. The Knight is most effective when charging and when thrusting with the lance. While it can still fight to a degree in close combat, by swinging the lance or striking with the shield, it will usually just charge repeatedly at the target and stab at it with the lance. *'Colossus of Anger' (怒りの巨像, Ikari no kyozō): When Baal feels angry, which is remarkably often, this is created. It stands at 40 feet tall and has an appearance like that of a soldier. The Colossus is very physically powerful and very sturdy, but it is slow moving and easy to dodge. At the same time, it appears to be extremely determined and single-minded in its purpose to destroy whatever Baal is directing his anger at making the Colossus one of his more dangerous creations. **'True Colossus of Justified Anger' (正当化怒りの真の巨像, Seitō-ka ikari no shin no kyozō): similar to the Colossus, the True Colossus is created whenever Baal has a legitimate reason to be angry at someone/thing, typically if they've attacked him first "without provocation". It takes on a similar appearance to the Colossus, only looking more like a centaur and with a massive and claw-like left arm. It stands at the same height as the Colossus, but is much more ornate looking. The True Colossus is faster and stronger than the Colossus and has been described as even more determined and single-minded in its rampage. This is probably the most dangerous and destructive creation that Baal has. *'Hound of Despair' (絶望の猟犬, Zetsubō no ryōken): The second smallest creation, made whenever Baal is feeling hopeless. It is the size of a tiger, though it is more canine in appearance, and has foot long daggers taking the place of the upper canine teeth. This is the fastest moving of all of Baal's creations and tends to be used more as a means of escape than for combat, leading some to believe that it is the weakest of Baal's creations. The Hound, however, fights like a wounded and cornered beast, so it is actually very dangerous if it does engage in combat rather than in retreat. *'Explosive of Desperation' (絶望の爆発, Zetsubō no bakuhatsu, lit Explosion of Despair): the smallest of the creations, made under similar circumstances as the Hound, but made when Baal feels there isn't even a chance to escape. It is the shape of a grenade and about two or three feet in size. The explosion that it creates is roughly ten times stronger than TNT, though the more desperate Baal is the stronger the explosion. The Explosive goes off after being dropped, so Baal usually throws it as far as he can when he uses it. This is the most dangerous creation to Baal as it explodes very quickly, giving him very little to no time at all to try and get to a safe place. *'Monster of Mixed Feelings' (複雑な心境の怪物, Fukuzatsuna shinkyō no kaibutsu): Created only when there is no one emotion that stands out and, as such, is the hardest one for Baal to make. It has three heads, which look like the heads of Dragon of Fear, Hound of Despair and Knight of Bravery plus a tail that looks like it is a snake. This is most definitely the most dangerous of Baal's creations as it rampages and attacks and destroys completely indiscriminately. It is believed that the Monster does this because it has no single driving emotion and, as such, the "programming" is confused. Because of this, Baal tries to make sure that he is focused on a single emotion whenever he uses his Forger Magic. Gallery Dragon of Fear.jpg|Dragon of Fear Knight of Bravery.jpg|Knight of Bravery Colossus of Anger.jpg|Collossus of Anger True Colossus of Justified Anger.jpg|True Colossus of Justified Anger Hound of Despair.jpg|Hound of Despair Explosive of Desperation.jpg|Explosive of Desperation Monster of Mixed Feelings.jpg|Monster of Mixed Feelings Trivia *Appearance is of Ratchet from One Piece The Movie: The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle *Baal Zebul (בַּעַל־זְבוּל) is a variant form of Greek Beelzeboul, possibly meaning "lord or possessor of the high place." *Appearances of Spells **'Dragon of Fear' is based on Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG **'Knight of Bravery' is based on Ancient Gear Knight from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG **'Colossus of Anger' is based on Ancient Gear Golem from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG **'True Colossus of Justified Anger' is based on Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG **'Hound of Despair' is based on Ancient Gear Beast from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG **'Explosive of Desperation' is based on Ancient Gear Explosive from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG **'Monster of Mixed Feelings' is based on Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Wanderer